1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electro-phoretic display apparatus and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing advancements in electronic technologies nowadays, the electronic paper has become a new generational product popular for enabling a user to have a convenient information reading experience. By using electronic paper technology, people no longer have to carry heavy and voluminous books or magazines in order to peruse a large quantity of information. Among the electronic paper technologies, the electro-phoretic display apparatus is a common and popular implementation.
Please refer to FIG. 1A, which schematically illustrates an electro-phoretic display apparatus. In an electro-phoretic display apparatus 100, the brightness and the color of the display apparatus is determined by a relative position of a plurality of particles 120 in an inter-medium 110. The relative position is determined by a pixel driving voltage 130 applied on the electro-phoretic display apparatus 100. Please also refer to FIG. 1B, which illustrates a relational diagram of particle position and time under different pixel driving voltages. As shown by the curves 140 and 150 depicted in FIG. 1B, after a same time T, the particles are displaced farther under a higher pixel driving voltage (i.e., P2>P1). The curve 150 is a relational curve of the particle position and time when the pixel driving voltage is 1 V, and the curve 140 is a relational curve of the particle position and time when the pixel driving voltage is 2 V.
Please refer to FIG. 1C, which illustrates a waveform relational diagram of a common voltage VCOM and the pixel driving voltages Line1 and LineN of a conventional electro-phoretic display apparatus. When the alternating current (AC) common voltage VCOM transitions due to a polarity transfer, a first row of pixel driving voltage Line1 is almost synchronous with the common voltage VCOM with no phase delay, whereas a last row (e.g., an Nth row, where N is a positive integer) of the pixel driving voltage LineN generates a specific delay. Accordingly, the common voltage VCOM and the last row of the pixel driving voltage LineN generate a specific level of voltage difference in a region A1. This voltage difference state appears repetitiously due to the repeating polarity transfer operations of the electro-phoretic display apparatus. Therefore, the particles in the electro-phoretic display apparatus are unnecessarily displaced, thereby causing an image fading phenomenon.